My Christmas Wish
by Music books horses
Summary: This is my entry for the Christmas/New Year Contest by LFMH-A VA Lovers Group, Every night Rose prayed for him to come in to her life, praying for her own special angel. All she wishes for, for Christmas is not to be alone, will her Christmas wish come true? Will her pray be answered?
1. Chapter 1

**My Christmas Wish **

**By:** Music books horses

**For:** Christmas/New Year's Contest by LFMH-A VA Lovers Group

**Penname:** Music books horses

**Word Count:** 2,206

**Rating:** M!

**Progress:** In progress

**World:** AH

**Beta:** RozaHathaway17

**Summary:** Every night Rose prayed for him to come in to her life, praying for her own special angel. All she wishes for for Christmas is not to be alone, will her Christmas wish come true? Will her pray be answered?

**Rose POV**

The snow is drifting down in little circles, the night air is fresh and beautiful, the perfect night for a date but of course I'm stuck at work, alone. Dreading yet another Christmas stuck in my apartment with only my dog Bella. My friends Lissa and Christian are on a cruise together and my brother Adrian is with his new wife Sydney. The only friends I have around are Mia and Eddie who I work with but they have their own plans for Christmas. Sighing to myself, I go and get the order from my table. Eddie grins at me when I bring the order back to him, cooking up the food as fast as possible for me, while Mia flirts and jokes around with all her customers. I smile to myself, "Well I'm better off then some people," I think.

A long 8 hour shift later, I'm finally on my way home around one in the morning. Walking down the street to my apartment, I see a sign in a gift shop saying "What's your Christmas wish?" I read it and laugh at to myself. Kicking the snow under my foot I say out loud to no one,

"My Christmas wish would be what I pray for every night...to not be alone for Christmas. To have someone that makes me happy."

Little did I know right as I wished this a shooting star flew over my head. Telling myself I'm being stupid, wishes, just like my prayers, never come true I continue on my way.

Keeping my head down against the cold, I walk without paying much attention to anything except the ice under my feet. Suddenly, I hear the screech of tires and someone yelling. I look up to see a car sliding uncontrolled across the ice heading right for me. Before I even have time to react a pair of strong arms grab me around the waist and pull me out of the way of the car, which stops right where I was precisely standing. I feel myself shaking and tears leaking out of my eyes.

"Shhhh," I hear a voice say to me and the arms around me tighten. Not caring at this point who it is, I lean my head against their shoulder and just start bawling. I'm so exhausted and out of it I don't even realize I'm being picked up until I feel myself being carried up a flight of stairs and carried through a door. That's when the panic sinks in. What If I'm being carried by a rapist or a murderer?

I try to move but my body doesn't want to listen to me. I open my eyes when I feel myself being lowered onto a couch. All of a sudden I find myself looking at the most beautiful pair of brown eyes I've ever seen. The face attached to those eyes was even better looking. I can't stop starring at this angel above me, with shoulder length brown hair. Seeing me awake the angel speaks to me,

"Hey there, you're gonna be okay. My name's Dimitri, this is my apartment. I didn't know where else to take you. Are you cold? Thirsty? Do you need anything?" I lay there, open mouthed, starring until I finally gain my voice. Coughing once I say,

"You saved me?!"

"Just doing what's right ma'am, besides I couldn't let a pretty soul like yours end up in the hospital only two weeks before Christmas now, could I?" he says grinning at me. I find myself smiling back for no reason.

"My name is Rose, thank you so much!" And before I can stop myself I lean up and kiss him on the cheek. I laugh as he blushes looking away.

"The pleasure is all mine Roza." When he calls me Roza, I notice the Russian accent he has and I swear it turns me on just hearing. "You can stay here tonight, if you'd like. I'd hate for you to go back out in that weather and besides its really late. I have a spare bedroom all made up of you'd like." I try to stand up to see if I can walk but my legs feel all wobbly and I almost fall. Luckily, Dimitri catches me, sliding his arms around my waist. I end up my face inches from him and I can see his very kissable lips not far from mine. I feel myself being drawn to them but quickly jerk back. He looks almost stunned and quickly loosens his grip on me.

Knowing there is no way I'm making it home tonight on my own, I accept his offer, "That would be absolutely amazing if I could. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Sure the bathroom is in my room. I'll wait out here. Feel free to use anything, what's mine is yours," he smiles at me again. Wow, he's friendly and oh my god smokin' hot. I follow his finger to the door I assume is his bedroom. Walking in I see it's huge, with a giant bed and a flat screen TV. There are a few pictures around the room. All the photos are of different girls that all look like female versions of him. I make my way to the bathroom where I strip out of my disgusting work clothes. I turn the water on really hot and step in letting it wash away all my worries for a few minutes. However, no matter how hard I try, my mind keeps wondering back to that hot Russian sitting in the other room. I get horny just thinking about what it be like to kiss him. And then I think about what would have happened if he hadn't been there tonight. I probably would have died. He's like my guardian angel, the man I've prayed for every night before I go to bed hoping the next day ill get lucky. I send a thank you prayer to whoever is listening and shut off the shower.

Stepping out, I grab a towel and dry off. That's when I realize I don't have anything but my work close to put back on. Grimacing, I remember Dimitri saying what's his is mine so I decide to borrow a t-shirt from him. It's huge on me falling past mid thigh. Quickly drying my hair ,I bundle up my clothes and walk out of his bedroom. He's watching TV when I come out but as soon as he sees me his eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"You said what's yours is mine," I say to him giving him my man eater smile. He stutters,

"Of course!" he says but I can see the lust and want in his eyes.

I walk over to the couch and sit next to him, feeling his eyes watching me the whole time. I shiver a little due to my damp hair.

"Are you cold?" he asks.

"A little," I respond.

"Here," he says, pulling me against his warm body and wrapping his arms around me. I snuggle up against his side feeling like I fit perfectly next to him.

"You're just like my own personal guardian angel, aren't you?" I say to him, grinning. He pulls my head up to look at him.

"Do you want me to be?" he asks with a serious expression, his face just inches from mine. My breath catches and I just barely nod my head yes before his lips are against mine in a heated kiss. I lose myself in the kiss, his lips feel amazing against mine and my lips tingle with electricity. I wrap my arms around his neck as he pushes me down on the couch. His tongue begs for entrance and I let him in, battling with his tongues. We stop to breathe and look at each. He's lying on top of me with one hand on my waist the other tangled in my hair.

"I am so sorry. I'm not usually like this. I'm typically a very decent, well behaved man but there is just something about you... I'm just drawn to you.. Feel free to punch me in the face for coming on to you like this," Dimitri says to me turning bright red and turning his face from mine but not getting off of me. I don't even need to think about his words because he just said exactly how I feel. There is an unmistakable pull between us.

So, instead of responding, I pull his face back to mine and kiss my angel again, slipping my hands under his shirt, running them along his perfectly sculpted body. He slips his hands under my shirt and runs his hands up my side. I shiver and moan under his touch feeling myself getting wetter and wetter. I pull his shirt off and flip us over so I'm on top now, almost falling off the couch in the process. Kissing him, I stand up and pull him towards his bedroom. He gets the idea and reaches down scooping me up into his arms. I laugh and start kissing his neck while he carries me to the bed. Plopping me down, he growls and crawls on top of me. I shed my t-shirt so I'm just lying there in my bra and panties, thanking god I wore my good lacy black set today. He leans down and starts sucking my neck right below my ear.

I gasp and moan out loudly thinking, "How the hell did he find the right spot so fast?" He then takes my bra off moving down to take my left breast in his mouth, massaging the other one with his hand. Groaning, I decide I can't take anymore waiting; I've never wanted anyone as bad as I want him right now. Flipping over so I'm on top straddling him, I take his pants and boxers off at the same time. He's already extremely hard and I almost faint at how big he is. Leaning over I kiss up his inner thigh and then take as much of him as I can in my mouth. I start slowly getting used to his size and then I get faster and faster. I use my tongue and teeth just right to where I have him writhing and moaning under me. Anything I can't reach with my mouth, I use my hands for. I hear Dimitri moan,

"Oh god yes, yes. I'm going to cum!" Sure enough he does and I swallow everything he gives me. He's breathing hard while I climb back up to his face grinning.

"That was amazing!" he says between breaths, "Now my turn!" He gives me a wicked grin and flips us over. He then pulls my panties off faster than I could blink. I moan as he kisses down my body, stopping briefly at my chest. He kisses down my inner thigh then back up the other one

"Please," I whimper, needing him on my throbbing sex. He plunges right on in after I say this. Starting with one finger then adding from there. I buck against his hand and scream when he first plunges in. Soon I can feel my stomach tighten and the orgasm hit. He rides it out with me and then takes his fingers out of me, licking me off of them. Kissing back up my body, he starts kissing me, letting my taste myself on his lips. I feel his hardness against my leg and grind my hips against his inviting him in.

"You sure?" He whispers in my ear.

"Yes, yes, please." I beg him. Slowly he enters me and I gasp at his size. It hurts at first but I get used to it pretty quickly. When he's sure I'm not hurting he starts moving slowly at first then getting faster and faster, until the only sounds in the room are our grunts and moans.

"I'm going to cum!" Dimitri yells out and I scream as I orgasm with him. We ride it out together and when it's over I curl up against him, my head on his chest.

"That was amazing," I whisper.

"You're amazing," I hear him say ,"I've only known you for a few hours but I could never be more thankful that I was at the right place at the right time. You're my little gift from god I think. We were meant to find each other." He kisses the top of my head after saying this and then I can feel him drifting off to sleep.

"You're my angel sent from god," I say to his now sleeping form. I then curl up tighter against his warm body and fall asleep in a wonderful state of bliss, thanking god for sending him my way.


	2. Chapter 2

My Christmas Wish

By: Music books horses

For: Christmas/New Year's Contest by LFMH-A VA Lovers Group

Penname: Music books horses

Word Count: 2,411

Rating: M!

Progress: In progress

World: AH

Beta: RozaHathaway17

Summary: Every night Rose prayed for him to come in to her life, praying for her own special angel. All she wishes for for Christmas is not to be alone, will her Christmas wish come true? Will her pray be answered?

**One Year and Two Weeks later (Christmas Day)  
Rose POV**  
I wake up wrapped in Dimitri's arms, my head on his chest. I smile and snuggle close.

This year has been one of the best of my life. Ever since Dimitri came into my life a year ago, I couldn't have been happier. We took things slow after that first night together, just taking time to get to know each other. I ate dinner with his family last year for Christmas and this year, we're spending the whole day with them. Dimitri still hasn't asked me to marry him yet, which is a bit disheartening. But I know he'll do it when he's ready.

Sighing, I snuggle in closer breathing him in. I feel his arms tighten around me, signaling that he was also awake. I look up at him and smile.

"Good morning beautiful," he says to me.

"Good morning angel," I say to him, kissing him lightly on the lips. Ever since the day we met the nickname has just kind of stuck.

"Merry Christmas, my love, how are you this fine morning?" he asks grinning at me and kissing me all over my face. I just laugh and push him away.

I'm about to reply when a sudden wave of nausea passes over me and I jump out of bed. Quickly I make a dash for the toilet as I feel the contents of my stomach coming up. Dimitri comes up behind me and holds my hair back and rubs my back until I'm done. Sighing I lean back against him, feeling weak. He scoops me up and carries me back to bed.

"Poor baby, sick on Christmas day. Do you want me to call my mom and tell her we can't make it?" Dimitri asks me. I can see how sad he looks at the thought of that. I can't do that to him.

"No sweetie, I am feeling better. Don't worry about it. I will be fine," I say to him stroking his cheek and smiling at him.

"Alright, well I'm going to go take a shower and get ready to go. You can go back to sleep for a bit if you want or you can join me," Dimitri says to me winking. I decide I definitely feel good enough and follow him into the bathroom, shedding my clothes in the process. I walk over to the shower and turn the water on. All of a sudden I'm pushed up against the wall and Dimitri's lips come crashing down on mine. When he finally pulls away, I just laugh.

"Couldn't even wait until we got in the shower could you?" I say to him teasing him.

"You're just too damn beautiful; I can't control myself around you," he says grinning. Smiling, I step into the shower and pull him in with me. It takes a while for us to get finished because we have to keep stopping to kiss and such. If we had the time, I'm sure we would have done more, but I think Dimitri was scared I didn't feel good enough even though I assured him I did. However, the shower was nice anyway. I love being able to admire his amazing body. Once out of the shower, we changed quickly and scramble out the door grabbing breakfast and the Christmas gifts in the process.

About and hour later we're pulling up to Olena's house. I barely even make it out of the car before Paul comes rushing at me yelling,

"Rose! Rose! I've missed you!" He throws his arms around me and I just laugh, hugging him back.

"It's good to see you too Paul. Gosh you're just getting so big on me." He grins at the compliment and hugs me even tighter.

"Hey now, that's my girl you're creeping up on there," Dimitri says jokingly, as he walks up and scoops Paul into his arms.

"Uncle Dimka!" he squeals, hugging Dimitri. I smile at them and turn to pull the bag with the gifts out of the car.

"Paul, why don't you go put these under the tree with the other gifts?" I ask grinning at him.

"Sure thing Rose!" Grabbing the bag out of my hands, he dashes like a rabbit on caffeine across the yard and into the house.

"He's such a sweet boy," I say to Dimitri, leaving against him.

"Sweet but I think he likes you a little too much," Dimitri says.

I don't even bother to grace him with a response. Instead I grab his hand and pull him towards the front door. We're just about to walk in when Victoria pops up out of no where and keeps us from coming in.

"Oh no you don't," she says laughing. "Look up." She points above us. Dimitri and I look up to see a mistletoe hanging from the doorway. Grinning, Dimitri sweeps me magically into his arms and kisses me passionately on the lips, dipping me backwards in the process. I come up laughing and see everyone else is around the door laughing right along with me.

"Merry Christmas you guys," I say stepping in and hugging everyone.

"Merry Christmas," they respond. Olena then claps her hands.

"Now that you're here we can open presents!" Then before anyone can even blink, Paul goes running to the tree and pulls out a present wrapped very poorly with comics from the newspaper.

"This is for you Rose," he says handing me the gift shyly, blushing. Everyone chuckles around me.

"Thank you Paul, how kind of you. Ill open it as soon as I sit down," I say to him, making my way to the living room. Everyone is soon seated around the tree, and I'm comfortably snuggled against Dimitri's side, holding Paul's gift tenderly in my lap.

"What do you think it could be?" Dimitri whispers into my ear.

"I haven't got a clue, but it rattles ," I say, shaking the package to show him.

"Rose open your gift!" Paul practically yells at me, the excitement oozing out of him.

"Okay, okay," I say to him slowly ripping of the wrapping paper. Inside is a purple silk draw bag. Opening the bag, I find rocks of all different colors and different pieces of grass and rope braided together into hearts.

"It's so pretty, thank you very much Paul," I lean over and hug him, kissing him on the cheek lightly. He turns bright red and hides behind the couch. Everyone in the room starts laughing and then presents start being thrown around and the room is soon filled with the sound of wrapping paper being torn, laughter, oohs and ahhs and thank yous.

I excuse myself for a moment to go to the bathroom and to get a break from the noise. In the bathroom I notice a box of tampons sitting out and that's when I realize, I'm over a week late. I've been so busy with Christmas stuff, I hadn't even realized my period hasn't come. My eye site goes dizzy for a second as I think about what this could mean. Digging around through the medicine cabinet I find two different pregnancy tests. Taking them to the toilet, I test both of them and then sit there and wait the time needed. I hadn't realized I had dazed off till I hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Roza, baby, are you okay in there? There's still a few more presents left," Dimitri calls to me, worry wrapped in his voice.

"I'm fine babe. I'll be out it a second. I still need to give you your gift any way," I respond.

"Alright, love. I'll wait on the couch." Once I hear his footsteps fade away, I take a deep breathe and brace myself for what I am about to find. Looking at both of the same time, I feel my breathe leave my body as I see the positive signs on both of them. My stomach flip flops and my heart fills with joy as the realization that I am going to be a mom sets in. Even better, I'm going to be having Dimitri's kids, the love of my life. Swallowing, I wrap both tests in toilet paper and toss them in the waste basket.

As I leave the bathroom, I can feel a huge smile plastered across my face. Walking back to Dimitri, I reach down and swipe his gift from under the tree.

"Here you go angel," I say to him sitting down next to him, "It's nothing real big." He opens the box and pulls out a brand new duster. He had been hinting for weeks now that he wanted a new one and I decided why not. I also got him a couple of those western novels he loves so much and a brand new expansive watch.

"This is awesome sweetheart," he says to me grinning, "I couldn't have wanted anything else!" I smiley inwardly at myself at the thought of the baby growing inside me.

"Oh sweetie trust me you got more then you think," I say to myself.

All of a sudden I notice everyone as gone quiet and is watching Dimitri and I. I blush under their stare and turn to hide in Dimitri's arms only to find him not there. Instead he's kneeling in front of me, a black box resting in his open hand.

"Rose Hathaway. The day that fate miraculously brought us together was the start of the best days of my life, and I don't want that to ever end. You're all I could have ever dreamed of and more. You're the love of my life and I can't think of anything better then to be able to call you my wife, and know you're all mine forever and always. Roza, my love. Will you marry me?"

I sit there for a second, tears of joy streaming down my face.

"Yes... Yes.. Oh my god yes! A million times and more!" I yell launching myself into his arms. He laughs and falls backwards onto the ground holding me. Cheers go up around the house and everyone is clapping and smiling. I sit up and Dimitri slides the most beautiful ring I have ever seen onto my finger. I turn and kiss him with all the love I can muster.

"Alright you two get a room!" I hear someone say behind me causing the room to fill with laughter. I break away from Dimitri and stand up, pulling him up with me.

"Wait, wait you guys, I have some news that's just as amazing." Everyone quiets down again and I turn to face Dimitri who has a questioning almost scared look in his eyes. I give him a reassuring smile and take his hand in mine.

"Dimitri Belikov, what do you think about becoming a father?" I grin as I watch his eyes go from confusion, to understanding, to joy.

"Rose are you pregnant!" he almost yells at me.

"I am, Dimitri we're going to be a family!" Everyone freaks out at this point, smiling, and hugging and laughing. Dimitri swoops me into his arms and spins me around the room. The most beautiful smile I've ever seen lights up his entire face.

"I'm the luckiest man alive," he says to me grinning non stop.

"And I'm the luckiest women alive," I say pulling him to me for a long heated kiss.

We get interrupted when everyone starts coming up to congratulate us. We're finally able to break away from the craziness when Olena and Karoline go to start dinner.

I follow Dimitri as he leads me to his old room. Closing the door and locking it behind him, he turns and pulls me into his arms. Cupping my face in his warm hands he smiles down at me.

"We're going to be a family!" He whispers to me.

"Yes baby we are," I say to him wrapping my arms around his neck.

He brings his lips to mine and we kiss like we've never kissed before. He backs me up to the bed and I fall backwards onto it pulling him down with me. He slips his hands under my shirt and runs his fingers up my stomach. I shiver in pleasure under his touch and moan as he starts sucking that perfect spot below my ear. His hands slip inside my bra and he starts caressing my nipples gently with each thumb. I moan again and wrap my legs around his waist. I yank his shirt off wanting to see his beautiful body. I run my fingers up his beautifully sculpted body. I feel him shiver under my touch, causing me to smile. He pulls my shirt off and unsnaps my bra in mere seconds. I gasps as he takes my left breast into his mouth, teasing me with his tongue and teeth.

"Oh god Dimitri, the things you do to me!" He's just about to move to take my pants off when I stop him remembering where we are.

"Dimitri, as much as I want you right now, I am not about to make love with you when your entire family is only a couple feet away. Let's wait until we get home, where we can have some real fun without any worries," I smile suggestively at him. He groans but climbs off me. He stands up and pulls his shirt on.

"Sadly you're right. We should wait, but I look forward to tonight," he says to me winking. I giggle like a little kid and quickly put my bra and shirt back on. Grabbing his hand, I pull him to me and kiss him softly. He responds aggressively but I pull away.

"Lets go my angel. I'm sure you're family is waiting on us."

So we leave his room and I walk hand in hand with the love if my life down the stairs to finish off what will be the greatest Christmas Day of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Christmas Wish**

**By: Music books horses**

**For: Christmas/New Year's Contest by LFMH-A VA Lovers Group **

**Penname: Music books horses**

**Word Count: 2,150**

**Rating: M!**

**Progress: Complete **

**World: AH**

**Beta: RozaHathaway17**

**Summary: Every night Rose prayed for him to come in to her life, praying for her own special angel. All she wishes for, for Christmas is not to be a lone, will her Christmas wish come true? Will her pray be answered?**

**One Year Later**

**Rose POV**

I wake up to the sound of our baby crying. Sighing, I roll over and look at the clock. It's only six in the morning. I had let a small part of me hope that he would sleep a little later today given that it was Christmas Day, but obviously that was too much to ask for. Groaning, I am just about to get up to take care of whatever our little noise maker needs, but I'm stopped by Dimitri leaning over me, pushing me back down on the bed.

"You stay and sleep, you've been taking care of him all week, love. I'll go see what he needs this morning," he then kisses me sweetly on the forehead and crawls out of bed. He stops in the doorway and grins at me.

"Merry Christmas," he says to me, and then leaves to go get Abraham out of his crib.

I roll over to his side of the bed, and curl up in the warmth his body left breathing in his wonderful sent. I think back to how exactly a year ago Dimitri was proposing to me and I was finding out I was pregnant with Abraham, who's now almost four months old. Then I think back to our very eventful wedding and my pregnancy.

**…**

We had decided to have the wedding pretty quickly so that I'd be able to enjoy it and not be basically waddling down the aisle like a huge pregnant duck. So, instead we had it on Valentine's Day. I was going on three months pregnant so I only had a slight bump.

We decided to have only a small wedding with close friends and family. Dimitri's entire family was there, plus some friends of his he knew growing up. My mom was there, as well as my brother, Adrian and his wife, Sydney. My best friend, Lissa and her soon to be husband, Christian, were also there. I had also invited my friends Eddie and Mia from work as well as my best friend from when I was growing up, Mason. The only person who had been missing was my father. We all wished he could have been there but he passed away serving overseas. Adrian stood in his place to walk me down the aisle but no one could ever take his place. It was why we had decided to name our baby boy after him.

By the time I was supposed to walk down the aisle, I was so nervous I almost couldn't move. I wasn't scared about marrying Dimitri; I loved him more than life, and would die before I ever let him out of my life, no, I was scared about not being able to be the perfect wife he deserved, not being good enough for him. I had to take a couple of deep breathes and assure myself that Dimitri loved me no matter what. When the doors opened for me to walk down the aisle, and I saw Dimitri standing at the other end smiling at me, it took everything I had to not run down the aisle and just throw myself into his arms. Instead, I grasped strongly onto Adrian's hand, making him laugh, and slowly started the long walk down the aisle. It felt like an eternity before I reached the end of it. I watched Dimitri the whole time, I never once took my eyes away from his. We sent each other messages through our looks. I could see just how much he loved me and how he couldn't wait until he could call me his forever. In return, I sent him all the love I felt, how I couldn't live without him, he was my angle. Finally, I made it to the end of the aisle and to my Dimitri. Everything was going great until we reached the part where the priest asks if anyone objects. Dimitri and I were so busy starring into each other's eyes, we didn't even give those words a second thought until the church doors were thrown open and some crazy women came storming in yelling,

"I object!"

By the surprised look on Dimitri's face I would have guessed, mirrored mine and almost anyone else's in the church. I looked over at Dimitri as the women stormed up to us. I saw in his eyes that he recognized her but I could see the hatred behind it as well. He spoke to her and his voice took on a dangerous edge I had honestly never heard before. I would have been scared out of my mind if it had been directed at me.

"What the heck do you think you're doing Tasha?" he asked her. Ah, so this was the girl he mentioned once or twice in the past. The girl that he was dating, who he thought he loved, until he walked in on her screwing two guys at once in their bed and then didn't even apologize for it. According to Dimitri, she just called him stupid when he said he was leaving, and that he'd never find another women like her.

"No, what do you think you're doing?" Tasha practically yelled at him, "You're mine and only mine! I have been looking for you since the day you left. You had no right to leave. We were meant to be. We were engaged!' Well, Dimitri had failed to mention that part but I wasn't exactly that mad about it. I was more pissed off at this little whore trying to ruin what was going to be the best day of my life.

"I am nothing to you anymore Tasha, and you mean nothing to me! You cheated on me, and from what I figured multiple times. Someone who loves someone else doesn't do that! I gave you the freaking world and you threw it all in my face. You have no say in my life anymore. You haven't in a long time. Besides I am so happy I left because I am about to marry the most amazing women in the world. So why don't you get your slutty little ass out of here and never talk to me again."

I felt my heart lift when Dimitri said that about me but damn I had never heard him be so cruel before. I could see the years of hurt hidden behind his eyes. He had really thought he had loved Tasha but she tore him apart until I came around and healed him.

I glanced over at Tasha and noticed she was actually fairly pretty except for a huge scare across her face. She had a thin but filled body structure and beautiful long black hair. I had almost felt jealous of her looks but quickly shook the thoughts away. I tensed as she marched right up to Dimitri and me and stuck her pretty little manicured finger in my face.

"Her, you're marrying her, this child!" she screeched at Dimitri. I might have been almost seven years younger than Dimitri, but I was nowhere near a child. I almost lost control right there and then but Dimitri gripped my hand keeping me calm.

"And she's either over weight or it looks like someone's knocked up! Is that why you're marrying her? So you don't have to be accused of having a bastard son! Well, you know sweetheart that can easily be taken care of," she said, snarling before she suddenly attacked me. She jumped on my, pushing me backwards and right out of Dimitri's grasp. She punched me right in the face and pushed me down on the ground and was about to kick me in the stomach before Adrian and Dimitri restrained her. I stood up fully pissed by then and was no longer able to restrain it. I punched her right in the nose, knowing my punch was ten times worse than hers. She gasped in pain and clutched her now gushing nose.

"You are going to leave right now and never talk to us again! Dimitri doesn't want you and we are a hundred percent happy together and we don't need to deal with crap from someone like you. You're a whore who doesn't know the meaning of happiness. So why don't you leave and go get yourself some drunk bastard in a bar because that's the only type of man you deserve? Now go and leave my family alone!" I yelled at her, giving her my hardest stare. I could see the terror in her eyes for a second and then it left replaced by determination. I could see she was about to say something else but we were interrupted when the police come storming on. Apparently, Lissa had called them as soon as Tasha had showed up yelling, fearing for my safety. That had apparently been a good call because as soon as the police stormed in, Tasha pulled out a gun and pointed it at me with shaking hands.

"Put down the gun!'' The police yelled.

"No, not until Dimitri is mine again," Tasha replied with a shaking voice.

Dimitri then stepped right in front of me, "I am not losing my Roza. If you're going to kill her Tasha you're going to have to go through me first."

With those words, Tasha faltered for a second allowing enough time for Adrian to grab the gun from her hand. The police then swarmed her and handcuffed her. They marched her out while she screamed profanities at us, her nose left a trail of blood. One cop stayed behind to take everyone's statements but we asked him if he can wait until the wedding was over, which he politely agreed to.

Dimitri turned to me and pulled me into his arms stroking my hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, worry obvious in his voice.

"I am fine, babe. I promise. I just want to be married to you all the more now," I said to him smiling.

He smiled and took my hand and led me back over to the priest, who looked really shaken. We waited until everyone was settled and calmed down again until we continued. Finally, we both were able to give our vows and say, "I do."

We then sealed it with a kiss and when I kissed Dimitri it was so full of love and passion that everything that had happened a mere twenty minutes ago was forgotten. We then walked back down the aisle hand in hand, happy as can be.

Later, everyone gave their statements to the police and a month later we were actually called into court to testify against Tasha, who the police had actually been trying to catch for a while due to a bunch of other major transgressions she had done. She was locked up for a really long time, making both Dimitri and I happy.

Then in July, our beautiful baby boy was born. The labor hadn't been easy because he ended up being backwards and I had to have an emergency C-section. However, even with the complications, he came out a perfectly healthy baby with his mom's almost black locks and his dad's beautiful brown eyes.

**…**

Sighing again, I come back to the present time. Yes, it has been a tough year, for us but never once has our love faltered. I smile to myself and snuggle deeper into Dimitri's pillow. I've almost drifted back off to sleep when I feel Dimitri slide back into bed and wrap his arms around my waist.

"I think you're on the wrong side of the bed there sweetheart," he whispers into my ear. I can hear the smile in his voice and I flip over so I can face him.

I kiss him gently on the lips and then pull away grinning.

"So our little Abe actually went back to sleep?" I ask surprised.

"He decided mommy and daddy needed someone alone time this morning," Dimitri says, winking at me.

I just smile and pull his lips back to mine. Quietly, we showed each other just how much we loved each other, just how much we completed each other, giving each other fully to one another.

Once we were done. I lay there, with my head on Dimitri's chest listening to his heartbeat while he drew circles on my side. I think to myself, with Dimitri by my side, it doesn't matter what I will have to go through in the future, as long as I have him, I know I can face the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all! So the voting for this contest is up and y'all should all be the most amazing people ever and go at vote for my story :D You have to have a profile on here though and be signed it.

Here's the link: u/4323902/Love-Fades-Mine-Has-VALovers

It's on the Love-Fades-Mine-Has-VALovers profile.

Please vote for me!

Love you guys! Have an awesome week and... VOTE! :D


End file.
